NOT BAD
by AkudanErika
Summary: "Apa menggoda guru itu dilarang?" "Setahuku.. Itu tidak ada di peraturan dan tatatertib sekolah, lagipula Levi-san bukan guru" "Kau mau coba?"


LeviEren Fanfiction

Levi Eren Hajime Isayama

Not Bad AkudanErika

-

-

Warning:

Mature(Sex)-content, Yaoi. Don't read if you hate Yaoi.

-

-

Eren tersenyum, menatap laki-laki maskulin berbalut kemeja dan jas berwarna putih. Ahh.. Ia menghela nafas pelan. Beruntung Armin sedang demam sehingga tidak ada yang menegurnya jika ia bolos pelajaran matematika hanya untuk tidur di UKS atau sekedar membuat kekacauan bersama Jean. Tapi teman macam apa yang bersyukur ketika sahabatnya sakit.

Laki-laki yang tengah berbincang dengan seorang guru botak itu beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri setelah orang yang mengajaknya berbincang tadi pergi lebih dulu. Tapi ia menghentikan langkahnya yang kedua, menoleh kearah Eren yang terlihat terkejut. "Sial!" Eren segera bersembunyi dibelakang tembok meski ia tau itu tidaklah berguna. Ia menunggu beberapa saat sebelum-

"YA!!!"

Eren melotot. Ia merosot bersandar pada tembok sambil memegangi dadanya berharap jantungnya tidak lepas dari tempatnya. Demi Tuhan, muka Jean lebih mengejutkan daripada teriakannya.

"Hahahaha! Apa yang sedang dilakukan penguntit ini, huh?" Jean berjongkok didepan Eren dan berhasil mendapatkan geplakan dikepalanya.

"Diamlah Jean!, dan apa yang kau lakukan disini!" Eren mengecek keberadaan orang tadi, syukurlah dia sudah pergi. Ia kemudian berdiri untuk duduk dibangku didekat mesin minuman sambil mengelus-elus dadanya. Jean duduk disebelahnya.

"Hanya menguntit penguntit amatiran." Ucapnya dengan nada mengejek. Eren hanya diam lalu memalingkan wajah. "Kau masih menyukai Levi-san?" Tanyanya berbisik. Ya, Levi. Levi Ackerman. Dia adalah dokter kesehatan di SMA ini. Seorang dokter yang membuat bocah kelebihan hormon itu jatuh cinta.

"Aku tidak menguntit. Lagi pula siapa bilang aku menyukainya." Eren berkelit. Jean hanya mendengus sebelum terkekeh akan kebohongan Eren yang sama sekali tidak mempan padanya. Ia sudah tau dari awal.

"Dasar homo." Dan Eren kembali memukulnya tepat dikepala. "Kenapa kau tidak coba menggodanya, huh? Aku rasa kau cukup bisa menggoda para homo."

"Kau gila? Aku masih cukup waras untuk tidak melakukan hal menjijikkan."

Keduanya terdiam. Jean juga tidak mau menanggapi.

"Apa menggoda guru itu dilarang?" Tanya Eren pelan.

Jean masih diam, berfikir.

"Setahuku.. itu tidak ada di peraturan dan tatatertib sekolah. Lagipula Levi-san bukan guru." Jelas Jean singkat padat dan cukup mudah untuk dicerna Eren. "Kau mau coba?"

*

*

*

Eren dipapah dua orang temannya menuju UKS setelah mengeluh perutnya sangat sakit pada Mike-sensei. Jean menahan tawanya sebagai apresiasi atas keahlian Eren dalam berakting sementara Marco masih terlihat begitu khawatir dengan Eren. "Apa kau punya maag? Kau tidak sarapan pagi tadi?"

"Aku rasa seperti itu, Akkhh.. ya Tuhan perutku rasanya seperti ditusuk jarum.. Sakit sekali.." Eren merintih seperti perempuan yang sedang nyeri haid. Dan sesampainya di UKS betapa bahagianya Eren saat disambut langsung oleh Levi yang sebelumnya tampak sibuk dengan beberapa obat-obatan di lemari.

"Kau lagi?" Ucap Levi pertamakali begitu mereka sampai.

"Eren mengeluh perutnya sakit, jadi kami membawanya kesini." Jelas Jean sementara Marco membantu Eren duduk ditepi tempat tidur.

"Ah. Baiklah, kalian bisa kembali ke kelas."

"Eren, kami kembali ke kelas dulu, cepat sembuh ya.." Marco tersenyum, lalu keluar dari UKS diikuti Jean yang masih nyengir sambil mengacungkan jempol tangannya pada Eren tanpa sepengetahuan Levi.

Ah. Bagaimana ini. Berduaan dengan orang yang kau sukai, didalam ruangan lengkap dengan tempat tidur. Eren lupa dengan aktingnya.

"Aku rasa kau baik-baik saja." Levi duduk dikursi yang ada tepat didepan Eren. Memasang stetoskop ketelinganya sambil memberi kode agar Eren tidur terlentang. "Bukankah kau, yang menguntitku 50 menit yang lalu?"

Eren menengang. Bukan tegang yang itu. Tubuhnya kaku, grogi, dan merasa sangat tidak nyaman. Kenapa pula dia melakukan hal gila ini? Apa yang akan dia lakukan setelah ini? Eren merasa tolol ketika ia menyadari bahwa skenarionya belum selesai ia buat. Sekarang apa?

"Nak."

"E-eh?" Eren tersadar dari ketegangannya. Ia benar-benar lupa dengan akting sakit perutnya. Levi hanya diam menatapnya dengan wajah sedatar papan sebelum menghela nafas heran.

"Biar aku priksa." Levi menyibakkan kemeja Eren kemudian menempelkan benda dingin ditangannya pada perut Eren, lalu menekan di beberapa bagian. "Apa disini terasa sakit?" Eren menggeleng dengan wajah memerah. Ia dapat merasakan jemari Levi mengenai kulit perutnya. Badannya meremang.

"Kau tidak terlihat sakit. Kau membohongiku, Nak?" Levi melepas stetoskopnya. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi, menatap Eren dengan alis yang terlihat menukik heran.

"A-aku tidak bohong, a-aku- aku merasa tidak enak badan."

"Rupanya anak Grisha sedang belajar berakting, huh? Oh lihatlah, telingamu memerah saat berbohong."

Eren lagi-lagi tegang. Bagaimana bisa Levi tau nama ayahnya? Bagaimana mungkin?. Dan bagaimana bisa ia tau tentang kebohongan dan telinganya yang memerah?.

"K-kau mengenal ayahku?" Lirihnya. Levi hanya mendengus dengan sedikit menyeringai lalu mengangguk.

"Dia temanku. Grisha juga banyak cerita tentangmu. Nak, jika kau lakukan hal seperti ini hanya untuk bolos pelajaran, aku tidak akan segan untuk mengadukannya pada ay-"

"Tidak tidak tidak! Jangan!" Eren mendudukkan tubuhnya. "Dia bisa saja mengirimku ke Jerman! Aku tidak mau! Maafkan aku karena telah berbohong! Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, aku mohon jangan adukan aku pada ayah!"

Yak. Eren mengakuinya. Levi hanya mendecih lalu menganggukkan kepalanya sekali, entah sebagai persetujuan atau apa, Eren tidak tau. Laki-laki dengan gaya rambut undercut itu beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, Eren menarik tangannya.

"Kau tidak akan mengadukannya?"

"Apa ada imbalannya?" Levi mencondongkan tubuhnya, wajahnya hanya tinggal sejengkal saja dengan wajah Eren. Nah. Ini adalah kesempatanmu, Eren.

"A-aku bisa lakukan sesuatu, aku rasa." Eren menunduk, menatap dasi hitam yang menggantung didepannya.

"Lakukan apa?"

Mengadah. Masih dalam posisi yang sama, Eren mengeratkan cengkraman tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya menarik pangkal dasi yang digunakan Levi, menariknya agar wajah mereka lebih dekat. "Kau suka pria dewasa?" Bisik Levi, mata tajamnya menatap manik hijau Eren yang memantulkan bayangan wajahnya. Ia dapat merasakan nafas Eren berhembus di pipinya.

"Kau tidak perlu tau." Eren memberanikan diri. Ia sedikit membuka bibirnya lalu menubrukkannya pada bibir tipis Levi. Ia merasa gila. Ia mencium Levi. Benar-benar menciumnya. Rasanya bahkan sangat berbeda dari pada di mimpi basahnya.

Lidah Eren maju, mencoba membasahi bibir Levi yang terasa kering sebelum akhirnya Levi menjambak rambutnya dengan kuat, membuat ciumannya terlepas. Apa Levi marah? Eren memejamkan matanya saat tangan Levi terangakat untuk mencengkram pipinya.

"Ini tujuanmu yang sebenarnya? Kau ingin menggodaku?" Sedikit membukka mata, Eren dapat melihat seringaian menghiasi wajah tampan itu. Eren memalingkan wajahnya. Ia merasa lega saat cengkraman tangan Levi pada rambut dan pipinya terlepas, namun hanya sebentar. Levi mendorongnya cukup kuat hingga ia kembali terlentang di tempat tidur.

DUGG!

"Akh! Ittai L-levi-san!" Eren memegangi kepalanya yang terbentur kepala tempat tidur, ia bertambah panik saat Levi naik ke tempat tidur dan menduduki perutnya. Wajahnya memerah sempurna. Jadi seperti ini. Jalan ceritanya akan dilanjutkan oleh Levi.

"Jangan berteriak." Ia membungkukkan badannya, menyisir poni Eren kebelakang, mengusap bibir Eren dengan ibu jarinya.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan! Tu-turun dari tubuhku!" Didorongnya bahu Levi, tapi itu tidak membuahkan hasil. Levi masih menatap tajam matanya, yang tentu saja membuat Eren lemas dan menyerah. Levi sangat suka mata itu.

"Kau yang memulainya, Nak. Aku akan lanjutkan dan aku tidak terima penolakanmu. Dan bukankah kau bilang kau bisa lakukan sesuatu untukku? Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan?" Kecup. Eren kembali memejamkan matanya. Ia tidak berani menatap Levi. Kecupan kecil itu bertambah liar. Dapat Eren rasakan bibir Levi terus menghisap bibirnya, menjilat dan mengulumnya bahkan sesekali menggigitnya pelan.

"Hhmmp-!" Eren mengeratkan pejaman matanya saat merasakan tangan besar Levi menggenggam miliknya yang berharga dibawah sana. Tubuhnya bergetar, bersamaan saat lidah Levi memaksa masuk melalui celah bibirnya. Lidah mereka bersentuhan, nafas keduanya terasa panas. Lidahnya yang lihai itu menjilat lidah Eren, menyentuh semua yang ada didalamnya.

Aroma teh, dan rokok mint.

Dengan kaku, Eren membalasnya. Membalas segala gerakan lidah Levi didalam mulutnya, saling menghisap.

"H-hid-ahh!" Desahannya lolos, tangan tidak tau diri itu masuk kedalam celana seragam sekolah Eren, meremas kejantanannya yang masih berbalut celana dalam.

"Aah- Levi-sann.." Mata Eren lebih sayu dari sebelumnya dan kali ini mereka bertatapan lagi.

"Kau pernah melakukannya?" Tanya Levi pelan, ia usap dahi Eren yang bekeringat dan air liur yang menetes didagu Eren. Si bocah menggeleng, ia memang tidak pernah melakukan seks sebelumnya. "Kau tidak keberatan?" Tangan kiri mencengkram wajah Eren, menunggu jawaban. Dan bocah itu menyeringai. Terkekeh.

"Aku rasa aku harus jujur padamu, Levi-san.." Diusapnya pipi Levi perlahan. "Aku menginginkanmu sejak awal.." Bisiknya sedikit terengah. Eren tersenyum kecil.

Levi gelap mata. Bibirnya meraup bibir basah yang sedikit terbuka dengan mata yang saling bertatapan. Saling menginginkan.

Eren merasa begitu nikmat dengan segala ulah Levi didalam mulutnya, ia suka sensasinya. Tangannya yang semula mencengkram bahu kini mengalung manja. Memeluk erat, ia miringkan kepala menginginkan ciuman yang lebih dalam. Saling mendorong lidah, membelit, bertukar saliva.

Sementara Levi yang sempat melupakan sesuatu dibawah sana mulai kembali mempekerjakan tangannya lagi, meremasnya lembut tapi pasti. Levi sedikit terkekeh saat merasakan kedutan kecil ditanganya. Eren mulai keras. Ciuman dilepas.

"Enh.. Hahh.. "

Levi menegapkan tubuhnya, ia lepas jas putihnya yang terasa sangat mengganggu kemudian ia letakkan di kursi yang sebelumnya ia duduki. Eren mendudukkan tubuhnya sementara Levi berdiri dengan lututnya. "A-aku ingin." Tangan Eren mendarat di pinggang Levi, mengusapnya. Mata keabuan itu berkilat.

"Kau bisa?"

"If you don't mind.."

"Akan aku coba."

*

*

*

Levi belumlah keras sepertinya. Eren menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya sebelum ia membenahkan posisi duduknya. Ia raba gundukan itu perlahan, dan tidak ada reaksi yang berarti dari Levi yang masih setia menunggunya melakukan sesuatu yang lebih berani.

Remas. Usap. Eren mendongak, dan ekspresi Levi masih sedatar sebelumnya. Ia harus mencobanya.

Dibukanya resleting celana bahan yang ada tepat didepan wajahnya, ia dapat melihat merk celana dalam yang cukup ternama, sangat laki-laki, pikir Eren. Ia turunkan sedikit, kemudian wajahnya maju untuk mengecup kejantanan Levi yang ukurannya.. ya.. yang masih terbungkus itu.

Eren pernah melihat yang seperti ini di film porno yang sering Connie tunjukkan padanya dan Jean. Dibukanya celana dalam Levi, ia turunkan sampai lutut bersamaan dengan celana panjang Levi yang sebelumnya sambil bibirnya mengecupi perut bagian bawah Levi.

Eren menggenggamnya. Memijatnya sebentar lalu menciumnya, mengocoknya naik turun. Berulang-ulang. Sesekali ia jilat ujungnya dengan ujung lidahnya. Levi mendesis. Eren mendongak menatapnya, tersenyum.

"Masukkan kedalam mulutmu." Eren menggeleng.

"Sebentar lagi." Levi menghela nafas.

"Jangan buat aku bosan, Eren." Dada Eren berdesir aneh. Levi memanggil namanya. Benar-benar namanya dan bukan sebutan 'Nak'. Ia kembali mendongak menatap Levi yang juga menatapnya. "Kau bisa?"

Ia suka aromanya. Eren menjulurkan lidahnya, menggelitik ujung kemaluan Levi sebelum menghisap kepala kejantanannya seolah sedang memakan es krim. Levi mendesis lagi, mulut Eren benar-benar panas. Diremasnya rambut Eren pelan, menyampaikan pada bocah itu bahwa ia menyukainya.

Lebih, ia masukkan setengahnya kedalam mulut, penuh. Lidahnya mencoba bergerak tapi Eren tidak bisa, ia tidak tau caranya.

"Pfft.. jangan paksakan dirimu." Levi menarik kejantanannya keluar dari mulut Eren. "Biar aku." Lalu menciumnya, mendorongnya untuk kembali tiduran.

"T-tunggu dulu!" Eren menahannya, ia masih ingin kejantanan Levi. Digenggamnya lagi benda keras itu. "Akan aku coba lagi." Lidah basah kembali keluar, menjilati seluruh bagian batang panas itu. Terus menerus. Nafas Eren makin panas. Levi bernafas berat. Mulut dibuka lebar, kejantanan ia masukkan, ia hisap sedalam mungkin. Tangannya masih bekerja memanjakan bagian yang tidak dapat masuk kedalam. Eren melenguh sementara Levi menggeram, menekan kepala Eren agar terus menghisap kejantanannya.

Levi berkedut, Eren tersenyum girang. Hisapan ia perkuat, gerakan maju mundur ia percepat sampai-sampai ia tersedak airliurnya yang sudah bercampur dengan cairan Levi, beberapa mengalir liar melalui celah bibirnya. Ia merasakannya, bagaimana Levi bertambah besar didalam mulutnya.

"Ah.. ya. Eren, rilekskan tenggorokanmu." Levi menarik kepala Eren sedikit kebelakang, sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengusap pipi Eren yang terlihat begitu menggoda. "Rilekskan tenggorokanmu dalam hitungan ketiga.."

"Hnhhp!?" Levi menggerakkan pinggangnya, menekan kejantanannya lebih dalam.

"Satu.."

"? Lrev-mmph-"

"Dua.."

"!Mppfrh-" Eren menggeleng tidak- tidak akan muat.

"Tiga"

"GHHAKG-Ngph-" Benar-benar dalam. Eren ingin menangis. Rasanya mual. Dicengkramnya kedua tangan Levi.

"Ah! Tahan Eren!" Levi kembali bergerak maju mundur seperti sebelumya dan yang terakhir Eren dapat merasakan cairan panas mengalir di tenggorokannya, Levi menggeram tertahan. Ia menarik kejantanannya keluar.

"Haaahh! Ahhh-hahh.. Uhkk- Ittai!" Eren ingin menghirup nafas sebanyak-banyaknya, tapi Levi dengan buru-buru melumat bibirnya lagi, merasakan sisa cairan spermanya yang masih tertinggal di mulut Eren. "Puaah! Biarkan aku bernafas-"

"Tidak buruk. Biar aku lakukan padamu juga."

Eren terbaring, celananya tersia-siakan dilantai bersama celana Levi. Ia masih menggunakan kemeja seragamnya meskipun tidak dikancingkan.

Levi turun dari leher Eren. Dua buah tonjolan di dada Eren adalah sasaran keduanya. Eren menggeliat, punggungnya melengkung menahan nikmat sekaligus geli hisapan Levi pada nipple kanannya. Ia hisap lalu jilat, kecup lalu gigit, bergantian, seolah tidak ingin salah satunya merasa iri.

"Levi-sannh.. Ahh!" Levi membuat jejak disepanjang perut Eren dengan lidahnya, dan dengan mulutnya yang terbuka, ia meraup seluruh kejantanan Eren, menulumnya, menghisapnya kuat membuat Eren berteriak tanpa suara. Nikmatnya sampai ke ubun-ubun.

Ditekannya kepala Levi, berharap bisa masuk lebih dalam lagi.

"I-ii.." Eren berbisik, ia benar-benar lemas. "L-lebih kuat- Aaah! Ya! Levihh Nggh-" Eren keluar. Levi masih menghisapnya, menelan semua sperma Eren tanpa meneteskannya.

"Jangan tidur, kita belum selesai." Levi merangkak naik, kembali mengecup bibir Eren dan menjilatnya sekali. "Kau pasti tau, ini akan sedikit sakit. Jangan berteriak terlalu keras." Eren hanya berjengit merasakan ibu jari Levi mengelus kerutan anusnya, sesekali menekannya tanpa berniat memasukkannya kedalam. Dilebarkannya kaki Eren.

"Aaakhh- t-tidak! Levi-san!" Eren mengeliat tidak nyaman, dirematnya rambut Levi saat laki-laki itu benar-benar mengulum anusnya, menusuknya berkali-kali dengan lidah dan jari tengahnya. Eren kembali menggila, jari Levi didalam terus bergerak menekan mencari prostatnya. Dua jari yang lain turut masuk, punggungnya melengkung menahan rasa sakit dan aneh.

"Kau menghisap jariku, Eren. Apa kau benar-benar ingin segera aku sodok dengan penis kerasku, huh?" Levi terkekeh berat, jarinya menekan lebih dalam.

"A-aah ngh, Levi-san! Disan-ahh! Ahh.. ngh l-lebih keras." Mengerti, Levi menekan jarinya lebih keras, tepat di prostat Eren membuat remaja 17 tahun itu mengerang nikmat dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Entah sudah berapa kali Levi terkekeh, ia menarik jarinya keluar. "E-ehh.. kenapah?" Eren merasa kosong.

"Kau akan dapatkan yang lebih bagus." Diangkatnya betis Eren ke bahu Levi, memposisikan senjatanya tepat ditengah. "Kau siap?" Eren menutup wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya, seragamnya kusut dan lembab karena keringat. "Aku bicara padamu, Na-"

"Cepatlah."

"Cepat apa?" Levi menggesekkan kejantanannya, mendapatkan respon kedutan tidak sabar dari anus Eren.

"Levi-sa-Aaakhhh!" Eren berhenti bernafas sesaat. Levi benar-benar memasukkan semuanya dalam sekali hentakan. Nyeri dan perih, air mata Eren menetes tanpa pertahanan. Sementara Levi menggeram sambil mencengkram paha Eren.

Mereka benar-benar menyatu.

"Argh.. Eren! Rileks! Kau bisa saja menghancurkanku-" Lembut dan panas. Itu yang Levi rasakan selain rasa ngilu pada sepanjang kejantanannya.

"S-sakit! Kau memasukkannya begitu saja!" Eren melempar bantal yang ia pakai tepat mengenai wajah Levi. Ia tidak peduli dengan wajah seram sosok didepannya, Eren hanya fokus pada rasa sakit di anusnya, ia masih menangis. Merasa bersalah, Levi membungkuk, mengusap dahi Eren lalu mengecupnya.

"Baik, baik.. maaf.. "Ujar Levi pelan. Eren mengatur nafasya, menarik wajah Levi untuk meraup bibir pucat itu, menciumnya dalam-dalam.

Setelah merasa Eren lebih tenang, Levi menarik sepertiga kejantanannya keluar, lalu menghentakkannya kedalam dengan pasti. Eren melenguh disela-sela ciumannya, dan gerakan Levi masih sama. "Nghh Ahh.. There.." Tusukan ke 5, Levi menemukannya. Ia mulai mempercepat gerakannya, melebarkan kaki Eren.

"Kau menyukainya?" Dikecupnya bibir Eren sekilas mengakhiri ciuman lidah mereka.

"Y-ya.. aku menyukainya.. Ahh! Levi.. lebih cepat.. Nghh yahh.." Eren terlonjak-lonjak mencengkram sprai yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi. Levi yeng benar-benar besar terus mengobrak-abrik didalam. Tapi kemudian Levi menghentikan gerakannya, menarik kejantanannya keluar.

"Berbalik." Eren melakukannya tanpa diperintah dua kali. Ia juga tau posisi ini, ia harus menungging dengan kepala yang nyaris menjentuh kasur. Eren menoleh kebelakang, melihat bagaimana bokongnya terangkat tinggi akan segera dihantam oleh kejantanan Levi. Ahh.. Eren benar-benar binal kali ini.

"Levi.."

Fokus mata Levi berpindah setelah mendengar panggilan dengan nada erotis barusan. Eren memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel '-san', itu terdengar lebih.. yang penting Levi menyukainya.

"Kau menyukaiku?" Lirih Eren. Ekspresi Levi sama, kemudian ia melanjutkan apa yang akan dia lakukan sebelumya. "Ng-ahhhh.." Kejantanan Levi masuk seluruhnya, Eren menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan desahan yang lebih keras saat Levi menghentakkan pinggangnya dua kali, menyamankan posisi.

"Kau akan tau nanti."

Eren mencium kasur, ia tidak kuasa menahan sensasi dengan posisi memabukkan ini. Sial, ia sangat menyukainya. Ia dapat merasakan seluruh kejantanan Levi tertanam di anusnya. Dengan seperti ini pula Levi bisa bergerak leluasa.

PLAKK!

"AAHHH-Pp!" Eren menutup mulutnya, Levi menghentak diprostatnya terlalu kuat. Pandangannya sampai berkunang-kunang. "L-levi.. lagi-AAHH nggh.."Percuma. Eren meraba dadanya sendiri, mencari kenikmatan tambahan. Levi meremas pantat Eren, terus menghentak dengan kecepatan yang masih wajar.

"Ahh, ketatkan lagi Eren." Eren meremang, suara Levi jauh lebih berat. Dan hanya dengan ucapan itu saja anus Eren berkedut senang, mengetat berkali-kali memanjakan Levi. "Yaa, seperti itu, anak pintar." Dan gerakannya bertambah liar.

"Aahhh.. Le-levihh.. nggh, a-aku ingin keluar.. Nggh.." Levi meraih kejantanan Eren, meremasnya gemas tanpa menghentikan kegiatan utamanya. Eren benar-benar basah. Levi menghentak lebih kuat, menekan prostat Eren selama beberapa detik.

"AHHHKK.. NGH! LEVI! A-AAHHT-mphh.." Eren keluar untuk yang kedua, kali ini lebih bayak daripada yang sebelumya. Sementara Levi mengadah memejamkan matanya menikmati remasan anus Eren yang bereaksi saat Eren mencapai puncaknya. "Haahh.. Levi.." Eren masih terengah. Ia menatap Levi yang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan kejantananya.

"Aku belum keluar, jadi ini belum selesai."

Eren berbalik, mendudukkan tubuhnya, mengabaikan lengket dan nyeri pada area anusnya. Levi duduk disebelahnya. Kemudian Eren naik kepangkuan Levi berhadapan dengannya, mengusap rambut hitamnya yang lepek karena keringat.

Tanpa bicara, Eren membuka kakinya, meraih kejantanan Levi yang masih keras dan mengarahkannya pada anusnya. "A-ahh.." Eren menurunkan tubuhnya. Ia mengadah merasa nikmat. Masuk seluruhnya, Eren memeluk Levi erat, menggerakkan pantatnya memutar. Memberikan sensasi yang mampu membuat Levi menggeram.

Levi sedikit mengangkat Eren untuk membenahkan posisi. Sekarang Levi bisa bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur.

"Kau bisa bergerak, nak." Dikecupnya nipple kanan Eren, hisap lalu gigit. Eren mengangguk, ia mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya naik turun, memberikan sedikit hisapan saat naik dan remasan saat turun.

"Aaahh.. Levi, kau membesar lagi?" Eren kembali memeluk Levi, mengajaknya berciuman tanpa mengurangi kecepatan gerakannya. Eren keras lagi. Kejantanannya bergesekan dengan perut berotot Levi. Dihisapnya lidah Levi kedalam mulutnya, lalu mendorongnya keluar dan dibalas dengan hisapan Levi yang cukup kuat.

Eren berhenti, ia merasa lemas. "Lelah?" Tangan kiri Levi meremas pantat Eren, sementara yang lain mengusap pipi Eren yang memerah. Eren menggeleng, ia harus membuat Levi keluar. Berpegangan pada pundak lebar itu, Eren mengangkat tubuhnya, lalu menekannya dalam-dalam.

"AAHHH.. FUCK!" Eren menggigit bibinya menahan gejolak aneh diperutnya, ia megulangi gerakan tadi dan menambah kecepatannya. "AHH! NGHpp! Levihh.. ayooh.. kapan kau keluar huh?" Lebih ketat, hisap lagi. Eren benar-benar gila. Kejantanan Levi benar-benar keras dan panas. Gerakannya semakin kacau.

"Ah! Sedikit lagi, lebih cepat Eren, buat aku keluar didalammu." Levi membenarkan gerakan Eren, diraupnya leher Eren yang terekspos di depan matanya, menggigitnya rakus. "Apa yang akan ayahmu lakukan saat tau anak satu-satunya sebinal ini saat melakukan sex dengan pria dewasa."

Eren tidak menggubris, ini terlalu nikmat.

Levi merasa otot perutnya berkontraksi, ia akan keluar sebentar lagi. Didorongnya tubuh Eren kebelakang, kembali ke posisi awal.

Kaki Eren melingkar erat di pinggang Levi, sementara Levi mempercepat sodokannya. "Akhh.. Kau benar-benar binal, Nak."

"Ngghh.. Levi.. aku ingin ke-mppfh.." Bibir penuh air liur diraup. Mereka bertarung lidah lagi. Mulut saling terbuka menambah panas aura ruangan berAC ini. Levi menghentak lebih lambat, ia ingin menekan prostat Eren lagi.

"NGGH- Levmmph.." Levi benar-benar melakukannya, prostat Eren ia tekan selama 5 detik berhasil membuat Eren menyemburkan spermanya yang ketiga kali, mengotori kemeja Levi. Levi menggerakkan pinggangnya lagi, tidak memberi kesempatan Eren untuk beristirahat. Eren mengetat lebih kuat. Levi keluar setelah tusukannya yang keempat. Menyemburkan spermanya dalam-dalam.

"G-ghhhh Ahh.."

"A-Aahhhh.." Eren mendesah nikmat. Ia merasakan sperma Levi memenuhi rektumnya. Panas. "Levi.."

Keduanya bertatapan, Eren mengusap keringat didahi Levi yang tengah menyangga tubuhnya agar tidak menindihnya. Mengatur nafas. Eren tertawa.

"Tidak buruk jika ini memang pengalaman pertamamu, Nak."

Ditariknya wajah Levi, mengecup pipinya singkat. "Jadi?"

"Aku tidak akan mengadukanmu pada Grisha kalau kau sering bolos, tapi aku akan bilang padanya kalau aku menyukai permainan sexmu." Levi menyeringai lagi. Eren tertawa lelah.

"Kau gila." Levi tidak menanggapinya, ia mengeluarkan kejantanannya, membuat Eren melenguh karena merasa kehilangan sesuatu.

"Benahi pakaianmu. Kau boleh tidur disini."

Berhari-hari yang lalu-

Levi selalu mengurungkan niatnya untuk menoleh kebelakang, ia terus melangkahkan kakinya. Sejujurnya, terkadang ia merasa aneh, seperti ada yang mengikutinya atau sekedar memperhatikannya. Tapi dia tiak ambil pusing, mungkin hanya perasaannya, pikirnya sederhana.

Tapi sekitar 5 hari yang lalu, ia mulai menyadarinya. Ah, bukankah itu anak Grisha? Bocah yang sering keluar masuk UKS dengan berbagai alasan.

Levi kemudian mencoba mampir ke rumah sakit tempat Grisha bekerja, sudah lama mereka tidak bertemu karna kesibukan masing-masing juga karna tugas baru Levi untuk menjadi kepala kesehatan di sebuah sekolah elit di Singansina.

"Aa.. Rivaille, bagaimana kabarmu?" Grisha menjabat tangannya dengan mantap. Kemudian mengajaknya untuk duduk disofa empuk. Levi hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kau terlihat sangat sibuk." Grisha tertawa renyah.

"Tidak tidak, untuk saat ini sih. Ada apa? Tumben sekali kau menemuiku."

"Anakmu."

"Maksudmu Eren? Kau pasti sering bertemu dengannya di sekolah." Grisha masih tersenyum hangat.

"Aku rasa, dia mengikutiku, atau mungkin mengawasiku."

"E-eh?"

"Apa dia punya masalah denganku?"

"E-etto.."

"Kau tau sesuatu?" Grisha menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ahh.. bagaimana ini, jangan-jangan dugaannya selama ini benar. "Grisha."

"Begini.." Jeda, Levi masih menunggu kelanjutannya. "Sebenarnya, aku beberapa kali mendengar Eren.. emm.." Levi masih mendengarkan. "Mimpi basah tentangmu." Lanjutnya berbisik. Kelopak mata Levi melebar sedikit, terdiam beberapa saat.

"Tidak buruk."

-End-

*

*

*

Yep. Fanfiction nista yang aku publish pertama kali. Sebelumnya, Erika enggan untuk menulis sesuatu yang biasanya hanya dihayalkan saja seperti ini. Tapi Erika berhasil (dalam 2 hari (10jam)) mengeksport hayalan kedalam word. Harap-harap ada yang baca dan semoga suka. Jangan lupa follow akun Erika ya. Aku dan Erika masih butuh banyak bimbingan dalam menulis fiction seperti ini.

Terima kritik dan saran, asalkan dapat membangun jiwa Fujo kami. 3

(Maaf atas ketidak asamannya)


End file.
